


You'll Break My Heart When You Leave

by raverslayer



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Background Hope/Landon, Cheating, F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love, but really Hope is scared to be with someone who can die, like Lizzie thinks it's mostly unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raverslayer/pseuds/raverslayer
Summary: Hope has Lizzie believing that what they have is only sex, especially since she's in a relationship with Landon. Lizzie wouldn't mind their situation if Hope didn't insist they end things.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second piece I've felt confident enough to post. As of right now, this is a oneshot, but a second chapter is a possibility if I feel comfortable finishing that. Please enjoy!

“Seriously, Lizzie, we have to stop doing this,” Hope said in between kisses, trying to push the taller blonde away, but failing every time Lizzie’s lips came crashing back onto hers. Rolling her head to the side, she let out a tiny whimper as Lizzie’s mouth trailed down her jawline and nipped at her neck. She can’t keep doing this, even if it is something she’s wanted for a long time, it was something that couldn’t last. Stringing Lizzie along wasn’t fair, not when she’s in a relationship with Landon.

Lifting her head up from the tribrid’s neck, Hope got lost in the ocean that was Lizzie’s eyes, and for a short moment, Hope lost her breath. Both of Lizzie’s hands squeezed posessively on the shorter girl’s hips, smirking at the sound of pure need that came out of Hope’s mouth, “Then why won’t-”

“Don’t say it. Don’t tell me to break up with him.”

Hope didn’t want to split up with Landon, not when he’s safe and loyal. Not when his superpower was coming back after dying, just like she would once her vampire side is triggered. Lizzie can’t do that, Lizzie is like everyone else in her life, someone she can lose at any moment, someone who wouldn’t return to her. It’d just be one more person to the growing list. Landon isn’t that, he’s made it a point that he can’t stay dead. Landon is safe. Landon is loyal. Landon will be with her when everyone else is gone.

“It’s not like we’d be a couple and live happily ever after,” trying once more to push Lizzie away, Hope used her words to make sure it wasn’t just a physical one.

“No, we’d just be fuck buddies, right?” Lizzie’s words bit back with venom. Hope kept her composure, watching the beautiful face in front of her try to hold onto the last piece of protection. This, unfortunately, made Hope tighten her grip on the back of the chair she was standing next to, averting her gaze from the blue eyes that was failing at their job of hiding any pain, water forming around the pools of the taller witch's striking eyes. Lizzie started walking away when she realized the shorter girl wasn’t going to give a reaction, turning to the door with her hand on the doorknob, she whispered, “You’re right. We should stop, then.”

Once the door slammed behind the blonde, Hope let out a loud groan and collapsed onto her bed. Hope isn’t stupid; she knows how the siphoner feels about her. It was obvious in the way they first kissed months ago, when Lizzie timidly pulled her in, pushed strands of auburn hair behind her ear, and kissed her with all emotions and no regrets. And it was obvious in the way Lizzie whispered ‘you’re gonna break my heart, but it’ll be worth it’ after they had sex the first time a month later. Hope was out the door, but before it had the chance to close, her wolf hearing picked up the sweet, soft voice. Ironically, Hope was the one that crossed the line that time. It was close to a full moon, her wolf senses were heightened and the rest of her was frustrated.

And now the tribrid was doing exactly that, breaking Lizzie’s heart and wondering if she still felt the same now as she had back then; if it was all worth it. 

“It’s better this way. It has to be. Fuck, I made a mess,” Hope pushes down any conflicting feelings, creating a mantra with what she said. Getting up from her bed, she decides to return to her original plan of training in the gym before Lizzie followed her into her room.  
\--  
Here’s the thing, when Hope insisted ending things with Lizzie, she only meant the sex. Even though she expected the blonde siphoner to avoid her, it wasn’t what she wanted.

So when Hope walks into the library, Landon close behind, her heart becomes heavy with sorrow at the sight of Lizzie grabbing her bag to rush out. 

“Lizzie, don’t you dare!” Josie shouted, quickly throwing her empty water bottle at her twin to stop her. “We’re not done with this assignment, and I’m not gonna let you be the reason I’m stuck with this all afternoon.”

Landon grabs the seat across from Josie and gives her a whispered greeting, soon after Hope sits next to him, followed by Lizzie reclaiming her seat next to the other siphoner, giving everyone at the table her trademark glare.

“Hey, Hope! Maybe you can help us with this?” Pushing the book that was opened between the twins, Josie pointed at a passage that looked like an old spell, “We’re trying to translate this, then be able to successfully perform the spell in its new translation.”

Before Hope even gets to open her mouth, Lizzie interrupts abruptly, “We don’t need _her_ help. Or actually, she can help… you. I’m not feeling well.” This time, when Lizzie stands up, she shoves her chair hard enough to slam into the table. As she begins walking away, Lizzie suddenly stops and picks up the empty water bottle that was thrown at her, throws it back in Landon’s direction, storming off with some pride when it successfully thumps him in the head.

“Ugh, I give up!” Josie throws her pen on the table and continues, “She’s been like this all week, and I can’t figure out why.”

“You mean why’s she being like her normal self?” Landon questioned, rubbing the spot that Lizzie hit. Meanwhile, Hope picked up the water bottle and started tapping on it with nerves.

“Well, to you, sure. But she’s been… she’s more-”

“Withdrawn and irritable,” Hope finished Josie’s thought, fully aware how Lizzie’s been acting in the short glimpses she’s seen the blonde interact with other students. Even Pedro had mentioned how quiet Lizzie had been while making him a sandwich. The two witches meet each other’s eyes and Josie nods in agreement to the observation.

“Do you think you can still help, actually, with this?” the younger witch indicates to the book in front of the older one. “Obviously you don’t have to, but now that Lizzie has definitely abandoned me, it’ll take the rest of the day if I get anywhere.”

Hope nodded, it was the least she can do since this was her fault. At least that’s how she sees it. The tribrid had expected Lizzie’s avoidance, her snappy insults, and biting remarks; she just didn’t think anyone else would be caught in the crosshairs.  
\--  
The hardest part that the two witches found translating the spell was making sure the spell made sense and still do its intended purpose. They worked well into dinner, which was the moment Landon left, not wanting to miss out on the good food. Landon came back an hour later to drop off snacks, told them goodnight, and went off to bed. 

“I think I’m gonna head off, too.”

“I’m sorry, Hope, that I kept you so long; you really did save my ass, though, and Lizzie’s. I’ll make sure she knows she owes you.” Hope just gives a quick nod, a non-verbal ‘don’t worry about it’ and just smiles. “One last thing, Hope. What’s going on between you and Lizzie?”

Hope’s heart rate picks up at the intense, brown eyes that the siphoner is giving her, “I don’t know, Jo. She’s been the same with me as she has been with everyone else.”

The younger witch nips at her lower lip, a habit Hope noticed whenever Josie was doubting something, “Please, Hope, I know that’s not true. She’s my _twin_.”

Hope has to turn her face away from Josie, the words not causing nearly enough guilt as the pleading look on the brunette’s face. She’s trying to look at anything but the siphoner, but it fails when Josie gently places a comforting hand on her arm. Glancing back, Hope is suddenly reminded of the crush she harbored for the witch in front of her, the compassion and protectiveness that Josie held for the ones she loved. It only made sense that the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson would have feelings for both of Caroline Forbes’ daughters, albeit, at different moments in her life. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Hope considers her words carefully, “There’s nothing I can do, or say, to help you understand.”

She hastily pulls away from the brunette, forcefully showing that she was done with the conversation, and hurries out of the library and into the hallway. On her way to the staircase, Hope sees Pedro coming from the direction of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand.

“Hey, Pedro, did… was it Lizzie-” Pedro just nods his head without needing Hope to finish the sentence, thankful for the small boy’s seemingly magical powers of observation.

Hope watches Pedro run up the stairs, double checks that no one else is around, then stalks off towards the kitchen. Peeking into the kitchen, Hope sees that the tall blonde is still inside of the room and snacking on a small slice of a key lime pie. Technically, Lizzie seems to be picking at the piece, looking like a small mouse had nibbled on it. When Hope hears sniffling, she moves her attention up towards Lizzie’s face and notices the puffy eyes and tears rolling down. Any chance of convincing herself of entering the kitchen was gone, unable to face the blonde, the tribrid felt weak for the first time in a long while. Instead, Hope turns toward the doors that lead outside, the need to regain control over her own emotions, and her eyes turning yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Hope have a unprogressive conversation, but not before Hope burns all her energy as a wolf and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a big thanks to the people that commented, and a thanks to those of you that gave kudos. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope chapter 2 doesn't disappoint. Any feedback is welcomed, especially since I finished this 3:30 am. Enjoy!

_Hope knew she should turn back; the sound of thunder was chasing her, and getting stuck in the middle of a downpour wasn’t ideal when all it did was make her smell like a wet dog (even though that’s exactly what she is). But the adrenaline of letting it all out was giving her the high her body needed releasing right now. The longer she stayed in her wolf form, the more she lost herself in the run, and the more she ran, the longer she was caught in the rainstorm. It was what the young wolf needed to keep her mind from any racing thoughts, regardless of it all coming back when she shifts back._

_After a long period of time, she found her way back to the Old Mill, stalking her way to a far corner that had a pile of blankets. Hope exhausting every bit of her body that turning back felt like too much energy to apply; instead, lying on top of the pile, she dozed immediately off._

The thunderstorm raging outside woke Lizzie, she was always a light sleeper, so it wasn’t unusual. Instead of fighting her way back to sleep, Lizzie decided to watch the rain and lightning in her favorite place- the Old Mill. To be honest, it was a favorite for a lot of the students at the Salvatore School; it sat at the edge of the school’s campus, away from teachers. For Lizzie, she enjoyed it during the rain when she could listen to the sounds of nature hitting the wooden roof. 

It wasn’t even ten minutes of Lizzie being in the Old Mill when she tensed at the sight of the familiar wolf form of Hope (fine, vaguely familiar since she can count on one hand the times she’s seen the young wolf), padding into a far off corner. Before Lizzie can make any movements or even question the wolf’s presence, she sees Hope plopping down on some blankets without shifting herself back. 

“Seriously, Mikaelson? You’re that tired that you don’t even care that you’re still a wolf? That’s just stupid. Even for you. If someone comes across your wolf and frightens you awake, that’ll just be another thing dad’s gonna devote attention to cover up,” Lizzie scoffed, but before she could get anymore annoyed, the universe decides to remind Lizzie of how much of her feelings for the older girl are a joke. Hope shifts without anything covering her, leaving her body to be bare-assed.

Despite having seen the sleeping girl completely naked before, Lizzie turns her head away in consideration of Hope being unconscious and huffs loudly, she then attempts to wake the tribrid, loudly announcing, “Hope, for fuck’s sake!” But no sign of movement, the sound of rain being Lizzie’s only answer. Getting up and walking over to the corner, Lizzie continues to do her best to recognize Hope’s unconsenting body and look at the surrounding area, but fails once when her eyes drift to the girl’s chest. 

(Listen, Lizzie’s horny, bisexual, hormones can’t deny the fact that Hope always had great boobs, and she hates herself more for it).

“Oh, my god,” Lizzie hisses out and turns her nose away from Hope. “Of course you smell like a wet dog. Damn it, you had to be a freakin’ wolf during a rainstorm. And of fucking course you ended up passed out, naked, and smelling like a stupid dog when I’m here. Ugh! You’re literally the reason I’m so stressed, Mikaelson.”

During this entire rant Lizzie pulled free some blankets and covered Hope, tucking in bits here and there so nothing would fall away if Hope rolled around. Lizzie pulled a nearby loveseat closer to the sleeping witch and got comfortable, looking between Hope’s face and the rising sun. Silently telling herself that, ‘no, I’m definitely not enjoying the quiet company of a resting Hope. It’s the drizzling rain with the sun approaching.’

“Maybe I can talk you awake,” wondering out loud, Lizzie began talking about anything. After some time, the blonde witch dozed off, the calmness of her surroundings having relaxed her enough to slow her thinking. 

\--

The rain had long stopped, and it was past dawn when Lizzie roused from her nap, “Lizzie? What… Why were you sleeping on the seat?” Avoiding the tribrid’s eyes, Lizzie got up and stretched. 

She started walking, but didn’t get far when Hope softly reached for Lizzie’s wrist. Keeping her gaze fixed ahead of her at the exit, Lizzie could feel Hope standing behind her and her body’s reaction is to stay frozen in place. Shivers go through her when Hope’s hand slides up her arm and stops just above the elbow, fighting the thoughts of wanting nothing but to be wrapped entirely in the auburn haired girl’s arms. Lizzie, from the corner of her eye, sees Hope take a step beside her, noticing that Hope has the blanket wrapped around herself that Lizzie covered the naked girl with, “So, you’ve found a new way to keep people away. Take a shower as a wolf in the rain and no one will _want_ to be near you.”

“Lizzie, please, can we have one moment to talk.”

“Excuse me?” Lizzie forcefully tugs her arm out of Hope’s grasp and turns to glare at the woman beside her. She immediately misses the contact, but pushes past that.

“Just… the whole school is noticing something. If you’re gonna avoid me, fine, but-”

Something snaps inside of Lizzie, with all her frustration and anxiety, her hand flies across Hope’s face. It was extreme, yes, but she can feel it was enough to keep her from a full out episode. Hope’s right hand, the one that was holding onto Lizzie, went to the left side of her face that was now bearing a growing red mark. Too worried to look Lizzie in the eyes, Hope keeps her head bowed in the position the slap sent her.

“Does that say anything?”

“I know you remember what I said when this first happened, that it wasn’t serious. It was a mistake. I told you that, remember?” Hope risks turning her head back to the taller witch, Lizzie’s steely gaze was too much for Hope, but it’s too late to turn away. 

“Are you trying to make a point here? Because what I remember was that you were having trouble in paradise with your _bird_.”

Hope gives a frustrated snort and continues, “How are you so upset; I warned you to not get emotionally invested.”

Lizzie lifts her hand to pull Hope’s away from the area she slapped, feeling the tribrid’s magic at her fingertips, “God, Hope, how do you not get it? When have I ever listened to you?” Any sign of Lizzie’s wrath was gone, but she stared at Hope’s cheek throughout her statement, unwilling to let go of the tribrid’s hand. Lizzie’s other hand lingers up to Hope’s other cheek, she feels the shorter girl nuzzle closer into her palm and Lizzie leans in close to kiss Hope onto the spot that she slapped.

Hope jerks her head back more forcefully than she intends, Lizzie’s hand twitches and she drops it back to her side; Lizzie’s face becomes glassy.

“I’m sorry, that was… I didn’t mean for that to be rough.”

Releasing Hope’s hand, Lizzie nods and takes a step back. The young witch turns to leave, quickly, her siphoning powers having given her enough energy to do damage.


End file.
